1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cord connecting device, and more particularly to an electric cord connector kit for electrically connecting two electric cords together.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electric cord is the most common tool in an electrical construction. All building constructions need to wire for electricity. All electrical components need wires to complete the circuit in electrical connection. In other words, any matter involved in an electrical connection must incorporate with electric cords.
For wiring the electricity, a lineman or a manufacturing worker usually uses an electric cord connector to electrically connect two electric cords together. A conventional electric cord connector generally comprises a conducting sleeve having a plurality of pressouts spacedly protruded from an inner surface thereof and an insulating jacket covered on the outer surface of the conducting sleeve in such a manner that when a compression force is applied on the conducting sleeve, two electric cords in the conducting sleeve are electrically connected together by the pressouts penetrating outer sheaths of the electric cords.
It is no doubt that such conventional electric cord connector can safely connect two electric cords together. However, the lineman who has experience of using the conventional electric cord connector may still have a common difficulty to manipulate the conducting sleeve so as to align the pressouts with the electric cords. Therefore, an individual who is not familiar with such technological field will finds difficulty to operate the electric cord connector.
Moreover, the installation operation of the conventional electric cord connector is complicated. The lineman needs to put the two electric cords within the conducting sleeve in a corrected alignment and then press the conducting sleeve via pliers. For industry use, the time for setting up the electric cord connection will be prolonged because of the interruption of the electric cord connector. Since the lineman may need to connect hundreds of electric cords daily, the conventional electric cord connector fails to provide a quick and easy connection for the electric cords, so as to highly increase the assembling cost of the electric cord connection.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electric cord connector kit which enables a user to quickly connect two electric cords together.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric cord connector kit, which is easy to use, wherein the user can simply place the electric cords through an discharge opening of a pinching device while a connector is pre-loaded at the discharge opening. By operating the pinching device, the connector is deformed to electrically connect the two electric cords together.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric cord connector kit, which can be quickly reloaded with the connectors. Moreover, it is easy to use and compact and convenience for carry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric cord connector kit, wherein the connectors are pre-arranged in a strip manner and pre-loaded in the pinching device, such that the user does not need to reload the connector after every connection.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an electric cord connector kit for electrically connecting two electric cords each comprising a conducting wire protected by a sheath, wherein the electric cord connector kit comprises:
at least a connector comprising an insulating layer made of non-conductive material, a fastening member which is enveloped in the insulating layer having two spaced apart fastening arms adapted for receiving the two electric cords therebetween in a parallel manner, and a plurality of protuberances integrally projected from inner peripheries of the fastening arms of the fastening member and protruded through the insulating layer; and
a pinching device, which receives and holds the connector in position, compressing the connector until the protuberances of the two fastening arms are penetrated through the sheaths of the electric cords so as to electrically connect the two conducting wires of the electric cords via the fastening member.